The Dead Scientist
by murloc rampage
Summary: Takes place in the universe before 'My Unwanted Life'. A boy has to find a cure to the disease that's killing his race before he dies to it. Problem is... he has no idea what he's doing. Everyone, including his parents, are dead leaving him the only one to study and find this cure. The only other living thing is his mother's Gardevoir that might help him.


(Remember guys, this takes place in the same universe as 'My unwanted Life' but before the main character had anything to do with the story. Its here to show the forgotten past that shows information most don't know about. I hope you guys enjoy it.)

-19 years before 'My unwanted life'-

{Ghost's point of view}

Before anything is said, I want to explain one thing. My name is Ghost. Why that is, is simple. My parents named me that. The name only stung when everyone else in my school got sick with the disease except me. I remember walking into my school to find it completely empty before my parents picked me up to take me to our new home. an underground research facility. Right now... my mom is dying. A disease has killed 70 percent of our population. My parents and other scientists were researching on how to cure this disease. I was taken into an underground lab to be kept safe. To watch over me, my mom's Gardevoir, Mary is her name, looked over me. She helped me continue my studies. However... some of the scientists suddenly got sick. Everyone freaked out as they grew sickly and died. Mary was taken and tied up to be experimented on. I didn't like it but I was terrified. I worked alongside my mom and dad as we desperately tried to find a cure. All of the other scientists and guards died leaving just me and my parents. Mary was injected with various fluids and it hurt to see this happen to her... but we had to. We needed this cure or else we were going to die and I don't want to. Whenever I could though, I'd try and let her out of her restraints. I like to think she cares about me since she wouldn't try to hurt me even though I'd hurt her. Sometimes she'd even try to tutor me much like she used to. I never described myself did I? I'm 5 foot 10 with pale skin, blonde hair and brown eyes. My hair was short in the front but longer on the back. Sometimes strands of my hair would curl up under my ears. My nose was slightly crooked but small. My lips were pretty thin and my cheeks were flat. Due to the small amount of food I ate now, I was underweight. How underweight I was, I didn't know. I wore a blue t-shirt with a white scientist coat over it. I tended to wear torn jeans with dark blue sneakers. At three months of study my dad got sick and he died six days later. Right after he died, my mom got sick and today was the sixth day. My mom was on the pure white floor coughing up lots of blood. I was terrified. I was going to be next and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Mom! You can't die! You still haven't found the cure and I need you!" I yelled with blinding tears.

My mother laid on the floor coughing blood, "I'm sorry my little ghost but... mommy has to go." she coughed.

My tears blurred my vision, "Mom... you can't. I'll literally die if you do." I begged.

"I... I have to go... and see your father. You. You have to be the one to do it." She coughed.

"I can't! You and dad were scientists! I'm a 16 year old boy with no scientific background." I cried.

She stared at the ceiling, "Me and your father were brilliant but." she coughed blood on my cheek, "We didn't have enough time. All of our research is on the computers. Mary..." she coughed more blood, "Is the key. She has to be..." My mother died in my arms.

I cried into my mother's neck for hours. With her death, I was screwed. Deep down I knew I was but I couldn't give up. I laid my mother down and went to a computer. The entire room smelled like death from all the bodies littering the floor. I had to wipe my tears as I turned on the computer. I punched the desk when it demanded a password. Are you fucking kidding me!? We're talking about extinction here! Why the fuck would you protect such useful information with a password? No one here wanted to die and deleting our data would have ensured that. Angrily, I went over to my mom's body and looked in her pockets. Nothing, fuck. I went back to the computer and looked at the desk it was on. Multiple pieces of paper lined the desk as I shuffled through them. Suddenly, I found one that could work as I typed it into the computer. The computer lit up as I thanked Arceus that it worked. Hundreds of files were saved on the computer and I started to watch or read them. The first 20 files explained that the virus is quick killing and extremely infectious. It's capable of infecting ten thousand people in three days. One hundred thousand people in 4 days. The list kept going on and on. The disease also kills anyone, human or pokemon, in six days due to extreme internal bleeding. The virus didn't have a name. I guess someone thought it'd be funny if the virus killed faster than one could name it. I'll name it corrupted blood. I then opened a file that showed Mary tied up. I was shocked by this but decided to read the report. Mary and three other psychic pokemon were completely immune to the disease. Their immune system was advanced enough to isolate and kill the virus easily. Apparently, there isn't a virus to date that can even infect psychic types. I read deeper into the reports and found out that numerous tests were conducted. However, all of them ended in failure. What my parents tried to do, was take the immune system from Mary and put it in humans. It didn't work no matter what they tried though. Pure injection, hybridization, cross division, gene splicing... nothing worked. Why? I heard my stomach growl as I realized I hadn't eaten in days. I got up and went to look for food. Mary would be hungry too and if she died, I'd be screwed.

"I hope that there's something in these fridges." I hoped as I looked inside the employee lounge.

There were at least 17 fridges and every single one I opened had rotten food in it. However, hidden in the back of one were a few bottles of water.

"Well, at least I have clean water." I said aloud.

As I took a sip of one, I started to cough. As I did, I covered my mouth with my hands. When the coughing ended, my hands had dots of blood on them. I was infected. Panic started to rise inside me. I only have five days to live and find a cure now. I put the water bottle I was drinking from down and grabbed one of the chairs. Using all my anger and frustration to fuel me. I started to slam the chair on the floor and across the room. After an hour of doing this, I finally was able to calm down. I started to look through the cabinets and found some bread and crackers. Great. I can now survive on fucking toast. I hate fucking toast! Well... there's other lounges so maybe I can find something to make sandwiches with. I took out all the rotten food in the first fridge and put what I found in there. There was no time for food since I needed to find a cure before I die. Not eat like a pig and then lay in a grave. I needed Mary's help and if she refuses then I'm as good as dead. She's the only one that could help me find a cure as well as food. I quickly went to the cell she was kept in and saw through the glass. She was tied up and strapped to a white table. Her restraints were made out of Bisharp skin to keep her helpless. I went to the door and needed a keycard. I cursed myself for forgetting about it and ran to find my mother's body. When I walked into the room a video I didn't leave on was playing. My mom and dad were arguing with a scientist.

"Why aren't the infected restrained!?" My father demanded.

"There no way to sugar coat this but its futile. The virus is in the base. Its impossible to filter." The scientist replied.

"Can't we do something?" My mom asked.

"No. We need to focus on the cure. We can't waste time restraining them. We already know how it works. Its pointless. I'd rather them use those six days to help study then to be useless." The scientist argued.

"Ugh, but if we do that, our chances of infection are higher!" My dad yelled.

"Our chances of infection already are. Its pointless. Half our population is gone. The human race is fucked unless we use every day we have to study this... plague." The scientist countered.

My mom tried to calm my dad down, "Arguing isn't going to help. We have to focus on what's important." she told him.

"Yeah but how long until 'what's important' kills us all?" My dad asked.

The video ended there and what shocked me wasn't the video. It was the fact that someone turned that video on and it wasn't me. Is someone else in here as well? I tried to ignore that possibility as best as I could. I searched my mom's pockets only to find no keycard there. I noticed the computer flicker as it showed a video of the keycard on a table. I had to inspect the screen further to realize it was in one of the bedrooms. One of the dead scientists had a gun that I took. I never used one before and my weak body could barely hold it straight. I started to walk down the endless white corridors that were littered with bodies and blood. Eventually I found one of the bedrooms and looked inside it. Under off of the pillows was a picture of Mary tied up but showing her area. I ripped the picture to shreds wishing that I could kick whoever took this photo's ass. I guess dying was a good enough fate. I looked under the bed and found the keycard but... wasn't it on a table? I looked at the door to see a shadow move. I swallowed hard as I looked into the corridor. No one was in sight as I quickly ran to where Mary was. Seeing her bound like that and starving made me so sad. As quickly as I could, I got into the room and took off her blindfold.

"Mary?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Garde?" she asked.

"Are you ok?" I asked sadly.

She shook her head no, "Gardevoir Gar," She nodded towards her stomach.

"I'm hungry too. I'll see if I can get these off," I told her.

"Gardevoir," she smiled.

Her restraints were tied around her hands, neck, stomach, and legs. I'm guessing that they're used to cut off her powers from the rest of her body.

I hesitated, "Your not going to hurt me right?" I asked.

She frowned, "Gardevoir?" she asked.

I took them off and she immediately hugged me. I hugged her back with happiness radiating through my body. I felt so lonely and sad with my mom's death.

"Mary... I'm dying." I told her.

she looked shock, "Garde?" she asked.

"I'm infected. I need your help. I'm the only one left." I told her.

She nodded, "Gardevoir." she said with determination.

I smiled and grabbed her hand, "Lets go find something to eat." I told her.

She nodded and quickly followed me as I went to the other lounges with fridges. Mary was actually able to find quite a few things for us to eat. With what we found, I was able to make sandwiches for us to eat with water. Mary periodically glanced at me as the awkwardness between us started to show.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked suddenly.

"Garde?" She asked.

"Like, are you mad at me for letting them do what they did to you?" I asked.

She shook her head no, "Gardevoir," she smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

She tilted her head, "Garde? Gardevoir Garde." she replied happily.

I smiled to myself, "I can't understand your language Mary." I told her.

She grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I blushed for a moment at that. I never had a girlfriend but this wasn't the time for that. I'm going to die if I don't find some kind of cure.

[Where should we start looking?] She asked in my mind.

I sighed, "Not a clue. Why did you talk to me earlier in your natural tongue?" I asked.

[I knew you'd understand me even if I talked like that.] She smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Only partly. Come on. Lets go look." I told her.

She smiled and followed me. We worked together to find more supplies and information. With that done, I decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow I was going to read more into the reports. I laid on a bed with Mary laying next to me. I was too tired to argue as she smiled at me while I drifted to sleep.

-The Next Day-

I woke up feeling horrible as I coughed up some blood. Mary looked at me worriedly as I tried my best to calm down. I could feel the virus inside me. Killing me. I got up and ignored breakfast so that I could go to the computer near my mom's dead body. One of the files showed a video of my mom and dad talking.

"What have we learned so far?" My dad asked.

"The virus infects cells and divides inside them. After two divisions, they destroy the cell and release 4 new virus cells. They can do this in a matter of 2 minutes. In about a ten minutes, the virus can infect and destroy about 1 thousand cells in the first ten minutes. After 6 days, The virus has killed so many cells that the body just dies from internal bleeding." My mother reported.

"What does the immune system do in response?" My father asked.

"Well... Whenever, a white blood cell tries to kill it... it gets infected instead." My mother answered.

My father was confused, "Then why are psychic pokemon immune to the disease?" my father asked.

"I believe their immune systems are more advanced then ours are. That's why they're immune to any disease." my mother told him.

"Are you saying that Mary's body is more advanced then we are?" My father asked.

"Well... they can lift boulders with their mind hun." my mother reminded.

"Can we captured them?" my father asked.

"Well... yes?" my mom replied nervously.

"Then we are more advanced then them. We'll just have to find a way to gain their immune system for our own." my father told her.

The video ended there and I noticed Mary was glaring at the screen. I tried to keep her calm as we spent the rest of the day researching together.

-Day 4 of Infection-

I woke up feeling even worse. I spat up what looked like a coffee cup of blood. My legs refused to move for the first thirty minutes so I was stuck on the bed. Mary looked at me in worry as she tried to heal my body with her heal pulse but it didn't work. She got me water that I eagerly drank in an attempt to clean my throat. When it was clear, my legs seemed to finally work. I did my best to stand up but I couldn't without Mary's support.

[Are you ok?] She asked.

I coughed some more, "No. I'm dying. We need to hurry." I told her.

I noticed more little shadows moving around the corridors. Am I hallucinating? As we walked I started to feel worse and worse. Like my entire life force was being drained from me and I couldn't stop it. Eventually my legs buckled under me and I fell forward. Mary was able to catch me but I started to cough more blood onto the ground.

"Mary... you need to carry me to the room." I told her.

[No. Maybe you just need rest.] Mary told me.

"No, I'm going to die Mary unless we find a vaccine. Please, I can still read and," I vomited up some more blood and stomach acid.

I coughed and choked as Mary started to freak out, [You need to rest! You can't force yourself to...] she stopped when I pointed a gun at her.

I was crying, "Please, I don't want to die Mary!" I told her.

She looked so sad, [So what then? Your going to shoot me and be all alone?] she asked.

I wasn't even strong enough to keep the gun straight as I dropped it to the floor. Mary let me go as I was on my hands and knees unable to get up. Eventually I fell forward and laid on my stomach too exhausted. Mary sat next to me and I tried my best to look at her. She was frowning at me and I responded by turning my head from her.

[...What do you feel for me?] Mary asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

[Do you like me?] Mary asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

[I did too. More then I should have but I guess I'm selfish.] she smiled weakly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She flipped me over and sat on my crotch, [This is what I mean.] she told me.

She held my head still as she kissed me. In my time here Mary was the only other female, other then my mom. So it was hard not to like her since she was so nice to me. Hell, she's officially my first kiss now. I kissed her back much to her surprise as she pulled back.

[Your not resisting?] she asked.

I shrugged, "Mary. I'm going to die, what's the point in resisting. Plus, what guy would want to die a virgin?" I asked.

[Your dad would have since he's a pro human snob.] Mary told me.

I frowned, "Hey, he's dead. Whatever he was, is gone now." I told her.

She took off her dress revealing her body to me, [True. Plus, I wouldn't want him to ruin this moment.] she told me.

I looked at Mary and couldn't help but blush. She's been there for me since I was eight. She tutored me, played with me and... wait does she love me?

I was curious so I asked, "Wait, do you really like me?"

[Of course I do, would I really be doing this is I didn't?] Mary asked.

I blushed hard as I felt her take off my pants, "Honestly, I'm really happy to be doing this with you. At least if I die, I know that someone liked me." I smiled but coughed some blood.

[Just be quiet. I'll handle this.] she whispered.

I felt her area slide down onto me and it felt amazing. She started to bounce on me and helped me grab her breasts. My thumbs rubbed her chest blade and she moaned in pleasure. As we had sex, I started to feel oddly better. My coughing stopped and I think the blood wasn't blocking my throat. I started thrusting up into her and she moaned louder.

"Gardevoir!" she yelled as she came.

I came inside her and laid on my back staring at the ceiling before passing out.

-The Next Day-

I woke up in a bed and found myself being healed by Mary. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

She blushed but kissed back, [Are you ok?] she asked.

"Better then ok. Did you find the vaccine?" I asked.

Mary blushed before looking away, [I healed you a different way.] she whispered.

"Huh?" I asked.

[When we had sex, I was able to give you some of my immune system from... private contact like... um... what do you call them... STD's?] Mary asked.

"Yes but... wait. This is what we needed! We can do it Mary! We can save everyone!" I yelled happily.

[What do you mean?] Mary asked.

"Thanks to you, we can use my blood to make the vaccine! Your amazing! I love you!" I screamed.

We spent hours researching on how to make a vaccine with my blood. Luckily, one of the videos showed a slow step by step process on how to make the vaccine. How good will it be? I didn't know but we found the video perfectly. We had to use a syringe to take blood from me and put it in a machine. In it, my blood was analyzed and forced division to take place. As we worked I noticed the shadow again and looked behind me to see a Sableye. It growled at Mary for a moment before running off. Me and Mary decided to follow it as the machine scanned my blood. It ran down several corridors until we were met by several human soldiers. In front of them holding the Sableye was a man with a black suit and shades. Like the men in black.

"Well, I can see why your called Ghost. Your the only human left." he told me.

"Not for long. I've found it!" I exclaimed.

"Found what?" he asked.

"The cure. I found the cure to the virus. We can stop it from..." I stopped talking when I realized he was laughing.

He shook his head, "Ghost, I hate to break it to you but we've already found the cure." he told me.

My heart broke in two, "What?" I asked.

"In fact, the only reason your parents were sent here were to die anyways. Did you think it was strange that they didn't get rid of or disposed of the bodies?" he asked.

"They chose to focus on the cure!" I countered.

"Said who? Your parents' coworkers? They were in our pocket and died to ensure their families survival however... your not going to be a part of that." he told me.

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"You've broken the law. We know everything you've done here and she made you commit a severe offense." he told me as he pointed at Mary.

"You mean you saw the..." I stopped.

"You fucked a Gardevoir. Wow, you must've been desperate to do that. I guess her body was a viable substitute for a human. Now... Open Fire." he ordered.

I turned to run with Mary only to hear gunshots go off as my left arm, right leg, and stomach was shot. I fell onto the ground in pain as Mary shielded herself. Unable to beat them, Mary abandoned me and teleported away. The last thing I saw was the barrel of a gun as I was flipped onto my back and shot in the head.


End file.
